


A quien tú decidiste amar

by RocioEspinola0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Sad Ending, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioEspinola0/pseuds/RocioEspinola0
Summary: Oikawa Tooru y Iwaizumi Hajime fueron novios, hasta que el primero engaño al segundo con alguien más.Oikawa reflexiona sobre lo que paso con su relación con Iwaizumi a lo largo de los años después de que terminaran.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	A quien tú decidiste amar

**Author's Note:**

> Está historia está contada desde la perspectiva de Oikawa. La canción es "A quien tú decidiste amar" de Sandoval.

A quien tú decidiste amar

_Ahora ya no me queda más duda de que tu amor_

_Ya se me terminó._

_Duele, pero acabó._

Makki me había dicho que ya me habías superado, Iwa-chan. Y yo estaba feliz por ello, enserio. Pero una cosa era escucharlo de alguien más, y otra era verlo…

Realmente parecías muy feliz al lado de Mattsun, dejando que te rodeara la cintura con su brazo, y que te diera besos en la mejilla. Conmigo no eras igual…

_Es difícil pero no imposible asimilar_

_que en verdad te perdí_

_Y ahora te veo partir_

Sé que te causé mucho daño, Iwa-chan… te hice llorar, y gritar, y una vez, incluso nos agarramos a las piñas…

Sé que fui un idiota contigo… y es muy difícil verte, al lado de Mattsun, sonriendo como si nada. El difícil verte feliz con alguien más…

_Y aunque pase el tiempo y seas feliz con alguien más_

_Recuerda que no hay nada que haga que me olvide de ti_

_yo sé_

Es muy complicado olvidarme de ti, Iwa-chan, considerando que fuimos mejores amigos casi desde nacimiento. Y siempre estuvimos juntos, claro, hasta que te engañe… el mayor error de mi vida.

_A quien tú decidiste amar_

_No sé si sepa que no hay personas_

_Como tú aquí en la tierra_

_Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar_

_Sé lo felices que están y cuiden_

_Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí_

_De corazón, ámense_

No puedo evitar pensar, que la relación que tienes con Mattsun, es justo lo que yo quería que tuviéramos. Se nota que le tienes mucha confianza, y que te sientes seguro con él… algo que yo no podía hacerte sentir…

Mattsun tiene mucha suerte.

_Sé lo triste que puedo llegar a estar porque_

_al menos lo intenté, pero yo no gané_

Cuando terminamos, Iwa-chan, me sentí vació. Aunque yo había tenido la culpa, sentí que había cometido un error, eh intente repararlo… pero tú ya habías perdido toda la confianza que me tenías, y ni siquiera me dejabas acercarme. Mientras tanto, Mattsun gano terreno en tu corazón, y te fuiste con él.

_La persona que tiene el acceso a tu corazón,_

_mira qué bendición, pude haber sido yo_

Me pregunto… Iwa-chan, ¿si yo no te hubiera engañado con Ushiwaka, seguirías conmigo? ¿Hubiéramos continuado juntos? Creo que sí… pero fui demasiado estúpido como para apreciarte lo suficiente.

Ahora, es Mattsun quien tiene tu corazón, y a quien tienes a tu lado en mi lugar.

_Y aunque pase el tiempo y seas feliz con alguien más_

_Recuerda que no hay nada que haga que me olvide de ti_

_yo sé_

_A quien tú decidiste amar_

_No sé si sepa que no hay personas_

_Como tú aquí en la tierra_

_Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar_

_Sé lo felices que están y cuiden_

_Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí_

Volvimos a vernos, Iwa-chan, en la reunión de ex alumnos de Aoba Johsai… te veías tan feliz al lado de Mattsun, hablando con nuestros antiguos kohais sobre tu universidad, y sobre tu equipo de vóley…

Me dieron ganas de llorar, pero solo escuchar tu risa, fue suficiente para que me tragara mis lágrimas, y aparentara que nada pasaba. Mattsun, realmente tiene suerte de tenerte… tiene suerte que poseer lo que yo siempre quise para mí, y que dejé ir por equivocación…

_Si tuviera una oportunidad_

_Le cambiaria el final a todo_

_Pero no podría porque_

_La verdad me da gusto que estás_

_Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo_

_No eras para mí, pero te querré siempre_

Después de la reunión de ex alumnos, volviste a hablarme, Iwa-chan. Dijiste que querías que volviéramos a ser amigos, y yo acepte. 

Quizás ya no puedo ser tu novio, pero al menos sigo siendo tu mejor amigo.

No puedo evitar pensar que, a más tiempo te veo al lado de Mattsun, más pienso que él es el indicado para ti, en mi lugar. Me da gusto saber que encontraste a alguien que va a cuidarte por siempre, Iwa-chan… y yo permaneceré a tu lado, como el amigo fiel que siempre fui.

_Y aunque pase el tiempo y seas feliz con alguien más_

_Recuerda que no hay nada que haga que me olvide de ti_

_yo sé_

_A quien tú decidiste amar_

_No sé si sepa que no hay personas_

_Como tú aquí en la tierra_

_Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar_

_Sé lo felices que están y cuiden_

_Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí_

Los años empezaron a pasar, me fui a Argentina… y cuando volví, me esperaste con una sorpresa Iwa-chan… te ibas a casar con Mattsun, y querías que fuera tu padrino. Me sentí honrado, y mantuve la compostura durante toda la ceremonia…

Te veías tan feliz, cuando Mattsun te beso en el altar… él realmente tiene mucha suerte…

_Si tuviera una oportunidad_

_Le cambiaria el final a todo_

_Pero no podría porque_

_La verdad me da gusto que estás_

_Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo_

_No eras para mí, pero te querré siempre_

_De corazón, ámense_

-Mattsun, felicidades -Tu esposo me sonrió, mientras lo abrazaba.

-Gracias Oikawa. -Él me palmeo el hombro. -No estaba seguro de si vendrías, o si estarías feliz de ver que me case con Hajime. –

-Eres mi amigo, y Iwa-chan mi mejor amigo, estoy feliz por ambos. -Sonreí. -Tienes mucha suerte, cuida bien de mi Iwa-chan. –

Mattsun asintió, y yo me encamine hacia ti. Me diste un abrazo, y algunas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

\- ¡Felicidades, Iwa-chan! ¡Tengan muchos años de felicidad juntos! -Te dije.

-Gracias Tooru. -Tú me sonreíste. -Ojalá algún día encuentres alguien para ti. –

Asentí y me fui. Iwa-chan, no quería decírtelo, pero la única persona para mí, eres tú… y ya eres feliz con alguien más. De todas formas, desde el fondo de mi corazón, espero que se amen por siempre.


End file.
